Magical Liaisons
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU. Lily is alive and Sirius and Remus are helping her raise Harry. Neville's parents are sane. Harry meets the OC and Hermione in muggle school and they grow up with Neville. (Eventually Neville /OC and Harry/Hermione) Bad summary I know. I'm not sure if the title fits so it might change.
1. At the Beginning

Lily's POV

I was waiting for my son to get out of school with my honorary brother in law Sirius.

"There's Harry!" Sirius yelled excitedly.

I looked up to see my son running towards my car with two brown haired little girls following him.

"It looks like he already has two girlfriends." Sirius laughed.

"Mum!" Harry yelled.

"Hi honey."

"Sirius!"

"Hi pup, who are your friends?"

"This is Delaney Romero." he said introducing us to the first brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." she said smiling shyly at us.

"This is Hermione Granger." he said introducing us to the curly headed brunette.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Just then a tall man with black hair walked up to us.

"Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie, who are your friends?"

"This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"I'm Lily Potter, Harry's mum." I said stepping forward.

"Oh, my brother was a year ahead of you and my sister was in your year in school."

"That's where I recognize the name." Sirius said.

"Yeah."

Another man walked to us it was Hermione's turn to introduce us.

"I'm glad our children met, I was afraid that my little Hermione wouldn't make any friends she's really into her books."

"Dad!" Hermione said embarrassed.

"I was worried too Delaney can be a little shy."

"Harry can be too."

"How did you three meet?" Sirius asked.

"I fell down on the playground and Harry asked if I was okay." Delaney said.

"I was being teased and Harry defended me." Hermione answered.

"That's my Harry for you."

We talked for a bit longer and parted ways. We planned to get together soon though. We were getting together in a few hours with another one my friends from school and her son who was the kids age.

"Lily!" Alice yelled.

"Hey Allie." I greeted my friend.

"Hi Aunt Lily." her son Neville greeted.

"Hi Neville, Harry is in his room."

"Okay."

"So, tell me about the two families you met."

"Both girls are Neville and Harry's age."

"How cute would it be if each girl ends up with one of our boys."

"Allie, they're five." I laughed.

"I know but you have to admit it would be cute."

"It would be."

There was a knock on the door.

"Sirius, can you get that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Just go answer it Sirius."

"Okay."

"Hello everyone!" Bobby greeted.

"Hi Bob."

"It's so nice to see you again, Lily." he said giving me a hug.

"You too,, this is my friend Alice."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, you look familiar."

"I was a couple years ahead of you in school but my sister in your year."

"You're Dorie's older brother, she was in my house."

"Yep, this is my daughter Delaney."

"Hi." she said shyly.

"She's kind of shy."

"My Neville is the same way."

"The boys are in Harry's room, first door on the right."

"Okay, let me take Delaney up there and I'll come back down."

"Alright."

He took Delaney up to Harry's room.

Delaney's POV

I walked up to Harry's room with my dad. We walked into a room painted scarlet and gold. I recognize those colors from somewhere. I just can't place where.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey boys." my dad greeted Harry and the other boy must be Neville.  
"Hi Mr. Romero." Harry said.  
"Hi Harry." I said.  
"It's nice to see you, Delaney this is my friend Neville."  
"Hi Neville" I said shyly.  
"Hi." He said equally as shy.  
"I'll leave you three alone." my dad said.  
"Okay."  
My dad left the room. We started to play.  
"I like the colors of your room, Harry."  
"Thanks."

We continued to play.

"So, where's your mum?" Harry asked me.  
"My parents are separated my mum lives in another house in another town."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine Harry."

Just then Hermione in with walked with her dad.

"Hey guys." she said.  
"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted.

Her dad left the room and she joined us.

"So, when's your birthday?" Harry asked me.  
"My birthday is August 12th, how about you two?"  
"We're actually a day apart, Neville's older; my birthday is the 31st of July."  
"Mine is the 30th."  
"How about you Hermione?"  
"September 19th."  
"It's time for dinner kids." Harry's mum, Lily called.

We all walked down the stairs. I noticed two other men other than Sirius.

"Delaney, Hermione this is our friend Remus." Lily introduced us to one of the men.  
"Nice to meet you." Hermione and I said.  
"And that's my dad." Neville said pointing to the other man.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
We all sat down and started to eat.  
"That was delicious." my dad said.  
"Thank you."

We talked for a while and left. The day continued. We all grew to be best friends through out the years. It was now Hermione's 11th birthday. We were having a party like every year. An owl tapped on the window. Neville, Harry and I shared a look. We all knew this was coming since Hermione had been showing signs of it for ages but we kept it a secret with our respective parents or parent.

"What's that?" Eliza, Hermione's mum asked.  
"It's a letter, it says I'm a witch." Hermione answered.  
"A witch, I thought witches didn't exist."

"They do, because I'm also one, I was also a muggleborn like Hermione here." Lily said stepping forward first.

"Muggle?" Hermione's dad asked.  
"Non magical folk." my dad answered.  
"So, all you lot are magical too?" Eliza asked.  
"Yes, we are."  
"Why didn't Harry, Neville or Delaney get their letters?" Hermione questioned.  
"You only get them when you turn 11."  
"Oh." Hermione nodded in understanding.  
"Explain more, please." Eliza said.

Lily went into the whole spiel.

"Wow."  
"So, Harry is a halfblood and so is Delaney."  
"Yes, she is."  
"You three are purebloods?" she asked Alice.  
"Yes, we are but we don't care about blood purity." Alice said.  
"Okay."

The day continued. The year continued. Neville and Harry got their Hogwarts letters. I got mine about two weeks later. We all went to Diagon Alley.

"Can I get a broom, mum!" Harry exclaimed.  
"You know first years can't have brooms, Harry."  
"Please mum." Harry begged.

I let Harry discuss that with his mum and Hermione, Neville and I went with our parents to Flourish and Blotts which was the book shop. We got our books. I heard someone crying.

"Something wrong?" Neville asked.  
"Do you hear someone crying?" I asked.  
"Now that you mention it, I do." Hermione said.  
"Me too."  
"Let's go find out what's wrong."

We followed the sound of the crying.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a girl with long curly blond hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at us her blue eyes shining with tears.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"This blonde boy called me a bad name since I'm a muggle born."  
"I'm a muggle born too." Hermione smiled.  
"Oh, that's cool."  
"I'm Hermione by the way."  
"I'm Taylor." She said.  
"I'm Delaney."  
"I'm Neville."  
"Nice to meet you, are you two muggleborns too?" she asked Neville and me.  
"I'm a half blood actually."  
"Oh."  
"I'm a pureblood." Neville said.

She looked nervous when Neville said he was a pureblood.

"Don't worry, he's nothing like the boy who called you that name." I assured her.  
"Okay."

Just then a blond woman walked up to us.

"Hey honey."  
"Hey mum, these are my new friends."  
"Oh, nice to meet you."  
"You too, I'm Hermione Granger."  
"I'm Delaney Romero."  
"I'm Neville Longbottom."  
"Are you three muggleborns like my daughter?"  
"I am." Hermione said.  
"How about you two?"  
"I'm a halfblood."  
"Pureblood."

She eyed Neville suspiciously just as Alice and Frank, Eliza and Daniel and my dad walked up.

"There you three are." Eliza said.  
"I heard someone crying and decided to check it out." I said.  
My dad smiled and said "I'm Bobby Romero."  
"I'm Andrea Smith and this is my daughter Taylor."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"I'm Dr. Daniel Granger and this is my wife Dr. Eliza Granger."

"Why are you looking at our son like that?" Alice asked bluntly pulling Neville protectively towards her.

Alice was usually quiet but when you mess with someone she cares about. You better watch out.

"Sorry, my daughter was just called a bad name by a pureblood boy."  
"Don't worry, we don't believe in all that stuff." Alice assured her.  
"Okay."

We finished getting our books and met up with Harry and Lily. We got our wands. Harry got a snowy white owl and named her Hedwig. I decided to get a small black and white cat. I named her Starlight or Star for short. The day continued. It was now September 1st, time to go to Hogwarts. We all met up with a red headed family named the Weasleys. The youngest son was our age. The only girl in the family seemed to have a little crush on Harry.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Ron asked.  
"Gryffindor." Harry said instantly.  
"Hufflepuff." Taylor and I said.  
"The house of the duffers."  
"My mum was a Hufflepuff." Neville said glaring at Ron.

He shrugged.

"I would probably be a Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

Neville ended up losing his toad like he always does. Taylor, Hermione and I helped him look for it. We didn't find him.

"We're here!" Harry said excitedly.  
"First years!" a familiar booming voice called.  
We followed Hagrid on to the boats to the castle.

"There it is." Hermione said pointing at the castle.

I looked up in amazement. There was a majestic castle. The boats docked at the pier. We all filed off the boats and walked into the castle.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." said an older lady.  
We all knew Professor McGonagall as Aunt Minnie.

"Wait out here" Professor McGonagall told us as she walked away. I noticed a blonde haired pointed face boy.

"Trevor!" Neville said happily as he picked him right after she left.

"That's who called me that name." Taylor whispered to me pointing to the blonde boy discreetly.

"I don't find that surprising, he's a Malfoy." I said.

"We're ready for you now."

We walked into the Great Hall. I heard Hermione talking about how they betwitched the ceiling to look like the night sky with another girl. We love her for being a know it all. I knew that fact also but I didn't like to brag about how smart I was in some things. We all reached the front of the Great Hall. There was an old hat and a stool. I knew that was the sorting hat. It opened its mouth and sang it's song.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hannah Abbott!" McGonagall yelled.

She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Susan Bones"

A girl with blonde hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed  
A few more people went up.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione walked up to the stool and the hat was put on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed.

Hermione smiled and went to go sit down at the Gryffindor table. I heard Ron groan. The next few people were sorted in to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Neville Longbottom."

It took the hat about a minute to figure out where to put Neville but it was Gryffindor. Another few went by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked up to the stool and the hat was put on his head and it yelled.  
"Slytherin". Even though I try not to judge people I'm not surprised he was sorted into Slytherin. A few more went by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Harry Potter."

It suddenly got silent and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. The hat took about three minutes to figure out where to put Harry but it finally decided on Gryffindor.

"Delaney Romero!"

I went up to the stool and the hat was put on my head.

"Ahh, I know you want to be in Gryffindor with all your friends."  
"I do but it doesn't really matter."  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

I smiled and ran off to the Hufflepuff table. A few more more sortings went by and it was Taylor's turn. She was sorted into Hufflepuff like I was. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. I feel sorry for Harry, Hermione and Neville for having to deal with him.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.  
"I'm Delaney Romero." I smiled  
"Are you a muggle born?" He asked.  
"I'm a half blood actually, both my parents are halfbloods, how about you?"  
"I'm a muggle born."  
"I'm a muggleborn too." said Taylor.  
"I'm a half blood too." a girl with blonde hair exclaimed.  
"As am I" a girl with red hair exclaimed.  
"I'm Hannah." The blonde said  
"I'm Susan." The redhead said  
"I'm Ernie." A new voice said.  
We finished eating.

"I'm Gabriel," the prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to outside of the common room and tapped on one of the barrels. The common reminded me of a hobbit hole. I had read the muggle book The Hobbit.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan, Taylor, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We got know each other. We finished unpacking and went to bed. I was excited for the first day of classes tomorrow but a little nervous too. It was now the next morning we got up and went to breakfast and to our first lesson which was Transfiguration.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall" I said.  
"Good morning."

We had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors so I sat by Hermione. The rest of the class filed in. We started the lesson. About 10 minutes later, Harry and Ron rushed in. McGonagall transformed from her Animagus to human form. Hermione and I watched as they got chewed out for being late. We both rolled our eyes even though I was laughing inside and went back to our work. Their next class was Potions. I had History of Magic. The teacher was boring but I actually liked the subject. The day continued. I had Potions first with the Ravenclaws. Then I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry, Hermione and Neville. I know I had been trying to avoid them the last few days.

* * *

Why has she been avoiding them?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Laney." Neville said falling in step with me. Neville's the only one I allowed to call me Laney. Harry and Hermione both had their own nicknames for me though. Harry would call me Lanes. Hermione called me Lannie.

"Hey Nev."  
"You seemed to be avoiding us." he said.  
"I know."  
"Why?"  
"It was silly of me to think that you guys would stop being my friends since I'm a Hufflepuff, right?"  
"Of course, you're of one our best friends we don't care what house you're in."

I smiled as my cat Star walked up to me. I picked her up and scratched behind her ears. She purred contently. Neville petted her too. The day continued. My first flying lesson went well. Harry's didn't go really well though. Neville was never very good on a broom. He broke his wrist and was taken to the hospital wing. After that Malfoy made fun of him and stole his Remembrall that Alice had sent him since he was always so forgetful. I had the task of taking the Remembrall back to Neville.

"Hey Nev." I smiled.  
"Hey Laney."  
"Here's your Remembrall." I said placing it on his bedside table.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." I said.

I stayed with him for a few more minutes and left the hospital wing. As I was walking back to my common room I ran into Neville's mum, Alice.

"Hey sweetie."  
"Hey Alice."  
"You probably just came from the hospital wing, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I was asked to take him back his Remembrall."  
She nodded and said asked "Is Neville okay?"  
"Yes, he just broke his wrist."  
"Okay."

We parted ways. The day continued. It was now a couple weeks later actually Halloween to be exact. We were in charms learning to levitate feathers with the spell Wingardium Levisoa. I was doing pretty well. I looked over at Hermione who was unfortunately partnered with Ron. He kept mispronouncing the spell and Hermione being the know it she is even though Harry, Neville and I love her for it did the spell and the feather levitated. A few minutes later I saw Seamus's feather blow up.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here professor" Harry said.

The class continued. That was our last class of the day. I was walking with Hermione, Neville and Harry when I heard Ron insulting Hermione.

"She's a nightmare; and an insufferable know it all."

She took off running tears starting to form in her brown eyes.

"I'll go comfort her and you talk to Ron." I told Harry and Neville even though I knew Harry would do most of the talking.

"Okay."

I chased her to the bathroom.

"Hermione?"  
"Oh, hey Delaney." she said trying not to cry.  
"You can cry, Hermione."

She started to cry into my shoulder. I hated how mean Ron was to her. About thirty minutes another first year Gryffindor Parvati walked in. She decided she would comfort Hermione too but she didn't comfort her long. So being the loyal friend and Hufflepuff I am I stayed with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

I nervously watched the Great Hall doors waiting for them to open. I thought that Hermione and Delaney would be back already.

"I'm sure they're fine." Ron said.  
I glared at him and said "You're the reason Hermione is crying and why Delaney is comforting her."  
"Look the doors are opening!" Neville said excitedly.

I turned to the doors.

"False alarm, it's only Parvati." Neville said disappointed. I knew he was looking for Delaney. He cared about Delaney just as much as I cared about Hermione.

About thirty minute later Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelling about a troll in the dungeon. Everyone panicked. Dumbledore told everyone to go to their common rooms. I asked one of Delaney's house mates if they had seen her but they hadn't seen her. Neville isn't going to like that.

"Is Delaney in her common room?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Sadly, she's not."

"Well, I'm going to the common room." Ron said nonchalantly.  
"No, you're coming with Neville and me since you're the reason Hermione and indirectly Delaney are in this predicament." I said firmly sounding like my mum when she scolded me. Creepy.

By the time we got there the troll was already there. I could see Hermione and Delaney hiding in a stall.

"Hey Pea Brain!" Ron yelled.  
"Just use a spell!" Neville said.

The troll was now going for me. Hermione and Delaney were able to get out of the bathroom stall in time to see the troll pick me up with one hand.

"Someone do something!"  
"Rictumsumpra!" Neville yelled. That's a third year spell. Maybe Delaney told him about it. She's read as far ahead as Hermione so that's how she should know it. The troll went flying backwards into the wall and was knocked out. I was cushioned by the trolls big body. I got up and ran over to them.

"Bloody hell! Nice one!" Ron exclaimed.

Delaney ran at Neville and yelled "You saved our lives!"

"You all did." she said as she and Hermione threw an arm around each of us.

Just then Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape came into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness she said looking from the troll to the students. Explain yourselves all of you." McGonagall shouted.

We all looked at each other when Ron stepped up for us.

"Well professor I may have said some things about Hermione today that made her come in here crying for the last hour and Delaney was comforting her. When Professor Quirrell said there was a troll Neville and Harry knew they were still in here so us to help them save Hermione and Delaney. Really this is all my fault professor."

McGonagall looked like she was shocked more than anything.

"You five should count yourselves lucky. Not many first years could go up against a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter did it not cross your mind to go to a teacher instead of trying to save Miss Granger and Ms. Romero yourselves?" McGonagall reprimanded.

Neville and I looked down embarrassed.

"Well uh… no professor. We weren't really thinking straight."

"Your serious lack of judgment could have killed all of you. You are very lucky no one was hurt. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Only ten, I would say one hundred and detention for a week." Snape said.

"That won't be necessary, Severus. It was you that stopped the troll wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked Neville.

Neville nodded and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"I refuse to believe this imbecile saved these two." Snape said.

"You better believe it!" Delaney said readily jumping to Neville's defense and glaring at Snape.

"Well it looks like you three showed a lot of courage to save their school mate I will award Hufflepuff and Gryfindor 20 points each for their bravery and for sheer dumb luck." Dumbledore said smiling.

Professor Snape and McGonagall looked skeptical of the Headmaster's decision but nodded.

"Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Weasley come with me. I will escort you to your common room where you will stay for the rest of the night." McGonagall ordered.

"Yes professor." the four of us said at once.

"Severus can you escort Ms. Romero to her common room on your way to the dungeon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes professor." Snape said. The he turned to Delaney. The four of us shot Delaney a sympathetic look as we parted ways. The day continued. A few days later the five of us were in Dumbledore's office while our respective guardians were discussing actually more like yelling at Dumbledore. Actually my mum was doing most of the yelling while the others were barely getting in a word.

"Who let a bloody troll in this school!" my mum yelled.  
"I don't know, Mrs. Potter!"  
"You don't know!"  
"Harry could've been hurt."  
"As well as Hermione!" Eliza said.  
"And Delaney!"  
"And Neville!" Alice yelled.  
"Let's thank Merlin, they weren't."

Everyone continued yelling.

"And another thing, you let Snape who is a teacher bully my son and his friends."  
"Severus is here for a reason."  
"Is that reason to bully my son and his friends."

We left Dumbledore's office.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay."  
"Yeah, we are too."  
"Where did you learn that spell, Neville?" Alice asked.  
"Delaney's mentioned it to me a few times." Neville shrugged. He must remember stuff that Delaney tells him.

Alice nodded and smiled at Delaney. Hermione was the resident bookworm in Gryffindor but I'm sure Delaney was the same thing in Hufflepuff. It's surprising neither one of them was in Ravenclaw. Our guardians soon left.

"I'm surprised that my dad didn't forbid me to hang with you guys." Delaney laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm surprised that my mum didn't do the same." Neville said.  
"You guys are stuck with us no matter what."  
"I wouldn't haven't any other way." Delaney said.  
"Neither would I." Neville agreed nodding.

The day continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Delaney's POV

It was now Harry's first Quidditch game. He was nervous. The game was against Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Hermione and Neville. The game started. Lee Jordan was the commentator. He would make funny remarks but McGonagall would chide him for it.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom." Hagrid said.

I looked up to see Harry's broom swerving side to side. I looked over at the Slytherin side and I saw Snape muttering something. Neville was basically sobbing into Hagrid's coat.

"Snape is cursing Harry's broom." Hermione said pointing it out.

"It sure looks that way."

"I'm going to go distract him."

"Okay."

Hermione left the Gryffindor stands and went over to the Slytherin side. A few minutes later I saw Snape's robe go up in flames. He broke eye contact with Harry's broom and put out the fire. I also noticed that Professor Quirrell had also been staring at Harry's broom but his eye contact was also broken when Snape's robe caught fire. That's interesting. Harry ended up on the ground. It didn't look like he caught the snitch.

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Hagrid said.

I looked over and it looked like he was going to throw up. I looked away.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor has won!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed.

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins grimaced in your face. We left the Quidditch pitch. I walked with Neville to my common room and we parted ways. The day continued. It was finally Christmas break. It went by fast. It was now the start of the new term.

"Hey, how was your Christmas?" Harry greeted Ron

"Great, I got a wizard chess set." Ron said excitedly.

"I got my dad's Invisibility Cloak." Harry said.

"I've read about those." Hermione and I said in unison.

"Of course you have girls." Neville said.

Hermione and I blushed. The day continued. It was now a couple days later I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the trio. They were looking through chocolate frog cards looking for Dumbledore's card when Neville hopped over his legs were in a leg lock curse.

"Leg-Locker Curse?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy!" Harry said.

"You rang, Potter." he sneered.

I got up and walked over to Malfoy.

"What do you want, Romero?"

"First you insult one of my best friends and call her the "m" word and now you put a leg locker curse on one of my other best friends."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing right now."

"What should I expect from someone from the house of duffers?" he sneered.

That was about to set me off but Neville put his hand on my shoulder. I'm guessing Hermione had done the counter curse.

"He's not worth it."

"I guess you're right."

Malfoy walked away.

"I found him" Harry exclaimed as he handed Ron the card

"Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945-"

"Go on"

"-for his discovery of the 12 uses of Dragon Blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!"

"I knew the name sounded familiar, I read it on the train that day." Harry said.

Hermione beamed eagerly and said "Follow me"

They tore out of the Great Hall.

"Should we follow them?" Neville asked.

"Don't you want to eat first?"

"Oh, right."

He sat down next to me and we ate. After breakfast we caught up with Harry, Hermione and Ron. They caught us up on what was going on. Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the dog we had ran into was protecting. I joined on the adventure to save the stone from Snape. It turns out we were really saving it from Quirell. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had unfortunately won the House Cup.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award to Ron Wealsey for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen 60 points, to Harry Potter 60 points, To Hermione Granger for the use of intellect in peril 60 points"

"Twenty points each to Delaney Romero for being a loyal friend."

"We're tied with Slytherin" I heard Hermione say.

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked shocked.

"Good job, Neville." I thought beaming with pride and looking over at Neville.

"I see a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said waving his hand and the banners changed to Gryffindor colors.

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins grimaced. I was proud of my best friends' house. We all went back home


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the views, favorites and follows

* * *

The summer started. It was the start of the new year. I noticed Harry and Ron weren't on the train. I was sitting with Neville and Hermione.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked a girl with long red hair obviously Ron's little sister Ginny.  
"Go ahead." She said.  
She sat down with a girl with long blonde hair.  
"So, what are your names?"  
"I'm Luna Lovegood."  
"I'm Delaney Romero."  
"I'm Ginny Weasley."  
"I'm Neville Longbottom."  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
"Nice to meet you,"  
"So, are both of you first years?"  
"Yes, how about your three?"  
"I'm actually a second year Hufflepuff."  
"We're second year Gryffindors." Hermione said referring her and Neville.  
"Oh,"  
"We actually know your brother a bit since he's friends with our best friend Harry."  
"You know Harry Potter?" Ginny asked in awe.  
"Yeah,"  
"You're so lucky!" She gushed.  
"So, what house do you want to be in?"  
"Gryffindor like the rest of my family." Ginny said.  
"I wanna be in Ravenclaw like my daddy." Luna said.  
We reached the station and the two newcomers separated from us. We reached the castle and went our separate ways. I sat next to Justin.  
"Hey Delaney." he greeted.  
"Hey Justin."  
The sorting started.  
"Luna Lovegood!" McGonagall yelled.  
Luna walked up to the stool.  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.  
Luna beamed and ran off towards the Ravenclaw table.  
"Ginny Weasley!"  
"Another Weasley, Gryffindor!" the hat screamed.  
Ginny ran over to the Gryffindor table. The day continued. We had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We had met him at Flourish and Blotts. Every girl minus me had a crush on him. The first day of class Professor Lockhart let out some Cornish Pixies. He left Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and I to put them back into their cage. Neville didn't really help though. The Cornish Pixies put him on the chandelier. I got him down and I helped get a few of the Cornish Pixies in the cage but for the most part, I let the others handle the rest of the Cornish Pixies. After that we had Herbology. I saw Justin talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione since he was partners with them. I was partnered with Seamus, Dean and Neville. The conversation ended when we had to put on our earmuffs to re-pot Mandrakes. Poor Neville fainted even though he had his earmuffs on. On Halloween, I was walking with Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione when I stepped in puddle of water. Where could that be coming from?

"Look at that." Hermione said

Harry, Ron and I looked up to see Miss Norris, Filch's cat petrified.  
"Are those spiders?" Ron asked he was deathly afraid of spiders just like I was deathly afraid of snakes.  
"Yes"  
"What does that say?" I asked  
"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware" Hermione said.

The professors showed up too. A few days later there was a rumor that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin a lot of my Hufflepuff friends believed it. But I knew Harry well enough so I refused to believe it. It was now time for Dueling Club. Lockhart originally started off with Justin and Neville but Snape dismissed it because he thought Neville had no talent. Don't you dare say that about my friend. He chose Harry and Malfoy instead. They dueled of a bit until Malfoy cast a spell that conjured a snake. It was about to attack Justin but somehow Harry told it not to. That's curious. It was now after the dueling club I was in the Hufflepuff common room with Justin, Hannah and Ernie.

"Alright, what happened tonight confirms Potter is the Heir of Slytherin." Justin said.  
"I don't think Harry is the Heir of Slytherin." I said.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"One; I've known him since I was five, Two; One of our best friends is a muggle born and not to mention his mum is also a muggle born. Three; he wouldn't hurt anyone." I said glaring pointedly at Justin trying to keep my cool.  
"I still think he is!"  
"He actually saved your life, Justin if it wasn't for him that snake would've attacked you!" I yelled.  
"He's a Parslemouth, that's the mark of a dark wizard."  
"I'll admit that was curious but he's not a dark wizard or the Heir of Slytherin!" I yelled stamping my foot. This wasn't the first time this has happened either.  
"If its not Harry, who is it?"  
"I don't know."

The day continued. It was a couple days later. I caught up with Harry in the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the follows and favorites.

* * *

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"So, I've been hearing these rumors."

"That I'm the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Yes,"

"I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"A lot of my housemates believe you are except me and Cedric."

"I should expect that from you two."

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's kind of obvious who I think it is,"

"Malfoy right?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

He laughed and we parted ways. The trio stayed for Christmas since they brewing the Polyjuice potion, so they could question Malfoy as Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. So, Neville and I were the only ones who went home for Christmas. It worked for Harry and Ron but Hermione wasn't so lucky she had gotten a cat hair instead of Millicent's hair. She had to stay in the hospital wing for a few days. It turns out Malfoy wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Who was then? The term started after Christmas. It turns out Malfoy wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Who was then? The term started after Christmas. Neville and I came back from Christmas. I was walking with Hermione from the library we were being careful so we didn't run into the basilisk but that didn't turn out well Hermione was petrified. I walked with Professor McGonagall to find Ron, Harry and Neville.

"Hermione." Harry gasped.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"She was petrified by the basilisk." I told them.

"Were you there?"

"Yes."

The day continued. I started having nightmares about the basilisk since I've always been afraid of snakes ever since Harry accidentally let out a boa constrictor with his magic when we were eleven. I walked to the Great Hall and sat down next to Neville.

"You look tired, Laney." He observed.

"I am, I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh, don't you only get nightmares when you see snakes."

"Yeah."

"So, the basilisk is a snake?"

"Yes."

"That's why I can understand it." Harry said.

I nodded.

"You've been afraid of snakes ever since we were eleven when Harry let out that boa constricer at the zoo." Neville said.

"You'll never let me live that down will you." Harry laughed.

"Nope."

We finished eating. The day continued. It was now late May and there was another message on the wall. Someone was taken into the chamber. It was Ginny. The boys decided to go save her with Professor Lockhart. He was a phony. He tried to cast a memory spell on them but it backfired since he used Ron's broken wand. They saved her. He destroyed the diary that he had found. After that adventure, it went back to normal we we're still missing Hagrid and Hermione. Hagrid had been put in Azkaban a few months ago because they thought he was the one who released the monster. We were at the dinner.

"I have some announcements" Dumbledore said

"Please welcome back, Hagrid"

Hagrid stormed in "Sorry, I'm late some bloody bird named Errol delivered my release papers"

Ron was blushing since that was one of his family's owls. Hagrid stopped next to us. Harry got up and gave him a hug. Hagrid sat down at the staff table.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been

unpetrified."

The door burst open and Hermione ran straight towards the Gryffindor table. She threw her arms around Harry and awkwardly shook Ron's hand. She gave Neville a hug.

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled."

Everyone cheered but Hermione wasn't so happy. I was okay with it I had studied for all the exams but it was nice to have a break. It was finally summer. We all went to Diagon Alley. Hermione got a cat name Crookshanks. I didn't notice him when I got Star two years ago.

"Harry, we have something to give you." Sirius and Remus said before we boarded the train.

"What is it?"

Sirius produced a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Not that map." Lily complained.

"It's the Marauders Map!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes."

We boarded the train with Remus since he was the D.A.D.A teacher this year. We reached the station. We reached Hogwarts. The day continued. Lessons started. The trio and I were taking Divination this year. I found it interesting but Hermione didn't. The day continued. Harry had his first Quidditch match against my house. He ended up fainting and my house mate Cedric offered to play it again. The day continued. It was now Christmas vacation. We were all staying again. Remus was teaching the five of us to cast a patronus.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let the memory fill you up!" he instructed.  
I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.  
"On the count of three."  
"1, 2, 3!"  
"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white stag flew out of Harry's wand. An otter flew out of Hermione's wand and a Jack Russell terrier flew out of Ron's wand. A white fluffy cat similar to Star flew out of my wand. That's why we don't get along we fight like cats and dogs. Neville's was also a cat but it was a different breed. The day continued. It was now the beginning of the new term. The day continued. In late March they figured out that Ron's rat was really Peter Pettigrew also known as the reason why Harry's dad is dead. Harry and Hermione went back in time to save Buckbeak. They were successful. That was the end of the year. We were all going to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys. I wasn't really excited until I knew Neville was coming. It was a good game. Our stay was interrupted by Death Eaters. The day continued. We stepped on the platform. I met up with Neville, Harry, Hermione and Ron. We boarded the train. We talked all the way to Hogwarts. We made it to Hogwarts.

"I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty."

Suddenly the door burst open and someone limped in.

"Please welcome Professor Moody as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked at him he creeped me out even more than Snape. And that's saying something. We finished eating at the feast and to our dormitories. I had one new roommate and one I had last year. We recieved our timetables the next day. We had Herbology first period. The trio had Potions and I had Transfiguration. The day continued. We now had our Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody.

"So, can anyone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Hermione answered the question right. Professor Moody took out the spider from the cage on his desk and enlarged it.

"What is one of them?"

"My dad did tell me about one the Imperius curse" Ron said.

"Imperio!"

That caused the spider to do whatever Professor Moody wanted it to do.

"What others?"

Neville slowly raised his hand and Moody called on him.

"Longbottom, isn't it? Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."  
"There's the C-Cruiciatius Curse" Neville stammered.  
"Crucio!"

The spider wriggled in pain. I noticed Neville looked uncomfortable. Part of me wanted to reach out and hold his hand since I was sitting next to him but I didn't.

"Can't you see it's bothering him?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

The three of us knew that Neville's parents had been tortured but Sirius and Lily had saved them from being permanently hurt. The death eaters who had tortured them were caught and put in Azkaban. It was now the day before Halloween.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Acadamy."

The girls walked in dramatically. I saw Ron looking at their behinds, typical.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang."

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron said turning around.

Him referring to Victor Krum. He was the seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for awhile. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.

"Miss Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Vicktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

That's weird no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. Harry stood up. Dumbledore asked to talk to him. I'm not so sure though since mostly trouble seemed to follow Harry. Poor Hermione was caught in the middle of the rift between Ron and Harry. We all believed that Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet. After the first task my house started wearing Potter Stinks badges. I couldn't bring myself to wear it. We were summoned to the Great HaLl. It was to talk about the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball turned out to be a dance. I wonder how this will go. I really only wanted to go to the ball with one person but I know him well enough that he would be too shy to ask me. So, I have to wait for someone else to ask me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Delaney?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see a familiar face of a Ravenclaw named Zach. He had dark brown hair with light blue eyes.

"Let me help you there." he said alluding to the fact that I had almost as many books as Hermione.

"I can handle it, thanks."

"If you can handle it, why are they about to fall."

Before I could respond my books tumbled to the ground.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" I inquired bending down to pick them up.

He just shrugged and helped me pick them up.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

We parted ways. I met up with Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"So, the Yule Ball is coming up who are you guys going with?" I said bringing up the subject.

"I haven't asked anyone." Neville and Harry said.

"It's a surprise." Hermione said.

"Who are you going with, Laney?"

"I was just asked by Zach Abrams, a Ravenclaw."

"That's nice." Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement with Harry but Neville didn't respond.

"Something wrong, Nev?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You okay with me going to the ball with Zach?"

"Laney, don't let me stop you from talking to other guys."

"I guess that's what's bothering you."

He just shrugged.

"Are you afraid if I become close with Zach, I'll forget about you."

"Something like that." he mumbled.

"I promise we will stay close."

He just shrugged again.

"Nev, he's just my date to a silly ball, Merlin knows what will happen."

He just nodded. The day continued. I went dress shopping with Taylor who was going with Seamus. The rest of the girls were going with their respective boyfriends. It was now the day of the dance. Seamus and Zach met Taylor and I outside of our common room.

"You look great, Taylor." Seamus said.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"You look nice." Zach complimented.

"Thanks."

"Are you kidding Neville will have a hard time keeping his eyes off you." Seamus whispered.

"What was that Seamus?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing."

We walked to the Great Hall. Harry stood outside with Parvati Patil. That's a surprise.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

Neville walked over to us with Ginny on his arm. She's the last person I expected him to ask if he hadn't asked me first.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Delaney."

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Parvati suddenly said.

We all looked up to see the fourth person in our little quartet also known as Hermione walking down the stairs. I saw Harry's mouth drop open in surprise. I don't know why he was so surprised I've always known Hermione was beautiful since I've been to parties where we had to dress up. We both had the same philosophy on dressing up or putting on makeup it just took too much effort. The only thing I was surprised at was that she was on the arm of Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. Those were Rita Skeeter's words not mine. We all walked in. Then the champions walked in and danced first. I danced a lot with Zach. I danced a bit with Harry. I was expecting Neville to ask me to dance but he didn't. He danced with Ginny a lot though. The dance ended.

"I had a great time tonight." I said as Zach walked me back to my common room.

"I did too."

We reached the common room.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem, we should hang out more."

"I would like that."

"Sounds good, bye."

I walked in my common room.


	12. Chapter 12

"I had a great time tonight." I said as Zach walked me back to my common room.

"I did too."

We reached the common room.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem, we should hang out more."

"I would like that."

"Sounds good, bye."

I walked in my common room. The day continued. Zach and I hung out a lot during the holidays. The ironic thing is that my dad also grew up with his dad. I also knew his dad but I never knew he had a son my age. I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Neville like always the first day back from vacation.

"Oh, hey Delaney."

"Hey Nev."

"I'm surprised you're not siting with Zach or whatever his name is." He said.

"His name is Zach."

"Oh."

We ate in silence. Later that day, Zach asked me officially to be his girlfriend. I was on cloud nine. I had to tell someone Neville just happened to be the first one I ran into.

"Hey Delaney." he said.

"Hey Nev."

"Someone's happy, what's up?" He asked smiling at me.

"Zach just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh, that's good."

"I know."

We parted ways.

Neville's POV

I watched Laney walk away my heart breaking with every step she took. Why couldn't I pluck up the courage to ask her we've been best friends for almost ten years? Oh, I know why I had liked her since this past summer. I was afraid of her rejecting me even though deep down I thought she wouldn't say no but the fear of rejection won. She was my first thought when the Ball came up. I only went with Ginny as a last resort since both of us couldn't go with the one person we wanted to. She wanted to go with Harry and I wanted to go with Laney. I don't know why Ginny bothers with Harry to be honest, don't tell her I said that though. We all know he likes Hermione but he just doesn't know it yet. Unlike me I know I like Laney but we've already established that I was a coward not to ask her. I walked up to the common room.

"Hey Neville." Hermione greeted looking up from her book.

"Hey Hermione."

"Is something wrong?"

Hermione was never really good at comforting but she did try. My Laney was the one that is better at comforting. The irony of the situation. The one that was better at comforting is the reason I need comforting.

"Neville?"

"Oh, sorry."

"This has something to do with Delaney doesn't it?"

I nodded and said. "I just ran into her and she told me that Zach asked to be his girlfriend." I said almost spatting out the last word.

"I guess that's not good."

"No, I should've asked her to the Yule Ball but no I had to chicken out figuring that she would say no."

She nodded.

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem, Neville."

The day continued. Over the next few weeks I saw Delaney and Zach kissing and hugging a lot. I know that should be me. If she was trying to break my heart it was working.

Delaney's POV

Neville has been giving me the cold shoulder for awhile. This is the first time he's ever acted this way. I think maybe he's letting his jealousy get the best of him. That is if he is jealous. I noticed Hermione was missing at the second task. I wonder where she was. The second task started. Fleur came to the surface about five minutes later. Right after Fleur, Cedric appeared with Cho. About ten minutes later, Krum appeared with Alicia Spinnet. Then almost at the end, Harry appeared with Hermione and a little girl that's probably Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. That's sweet. That's where she was. I got up and helped her dry off. The day continued. It was now a few days later.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Delaney." Hermione said.

"What's up?"

"You're not over Neville are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh, come on I see the looks you give him in class."

I blushed I didn't think anyone noticed those longing looks I give Neville when he's not looking. He's oblivious but it's kind of cute. It's a good thing my boyfriend is in another house and he doesn't see the looks that I give Neville and not him.

"So, I'm correct?"

"As always, Ms. Know it All."

She playfully glared at me and said "You're just as much of a know it all as I am."

I shrugged and said "So, I guess it's time to break up with Zach."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

We parted ways. The day continued. It was now about a week before the third task. I was hanging out with Zach.

"We need to talk, Zach."

"What's up?"

"We need to break up." I said.

"I thought we were good though."

"It's not you it's me." I said using one of the oldest lines in the book.

"You're probably dumping me because of stupid Longbottom!"

"Don't you dare call Neville stupid!" I exclaimed. When you insult someone I care about you better watch out.

"I know about all those looks you give him when he's not looking."

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked.

"I have my sources."

"You've had people spying on me?"

"Sort of, yes."

I just shrugged and said "I'm sorry it had to come down to this."

"You just have a fleeting crush on Longbottom it will fade and you'll come crawling back to me."

"Fat chance!" I exclaimed.

"Goodbye."

I walked away. I can't say I was sad because I really wasn't. The day continued. It was now the third task I was sitting with Hermione and Neville. Neville had stopped giving me the cold shoulder a few days ago. I hated when he was mad at me not that he ever stayed mad at me for long. The longest he's been mad at me is at most six hours. Hermione was gnawing at her fingernails. Krum appeared first then Fleur. Eventually, Harry and Cedric appeared. Was Cedric? No it couldn't be. Cedric's dead. My heart broke he may have been two years ahead of me but we would have casual conversations now and then since we were in the same house.

"That's my son!" his father Amos, I think that's his name yelled running down the stairs towards his son's dead body.

"Voldemort's back!" Harry exclaimed.

"He's back, Voldemort's back!" he exclaimed.

As Harry said that Mad Eye Moody started to usher Harry out but Lily, Sirius and Lupin stopped him.

"Where are you taking my son?" Lily asked.

"I just need to talk to him."

"You're not really Alastor Moody, I should know I've worked for him for years."

He didn't have to respond his body started to change. He was under the Polyjuice Potion. How did we not we not see that coming? He changed into Barty Crouch Jr. Also known as one of the death eaters that tortured Neville's parents.

"You're the reason my son almost died too!" Lily yelled at him.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore yelled.

It's about time he came in.

"Take him to the dementors, and let them have their way with him." Lily told him.

"Alright."

Dumbledore left with Barty.

"I'm so glad you're okay, honey." Lily said hugging Harry.

The day continued. We had a memorial for Cedric. It was now the day we were leaving to go back home. I started to walk to our usual compartment but then I saw a girl with black hair throwing herself at Neville. My heart was breaking as I walked to sit with my Hufflepuff friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Neville's POV

I thought the girls would be throwing themselves at Harry since he had just won the Triwizard Tournament not me. I wasn't really enjoying it though. The girl left finally. Thank Merlin.

"Did Laney come in?" I asked Hermione.

"No, why?" she asked peering up from her book.

"Star is fast asleep next to Crookshanks." I said.

"Oh, that she is."

"I'm going to go look for her."

"Okay."

I got up and looked for Laney. I found her with her Hufflepuff friends.

"Hey Laney."

"Oh, hey Nev." she said giving me a small smile.

"May I sit down?"

"Go ahead."

I sat down next to her and said "You look sad."

"Just a little sad about Cedric."

"Harry is going through the same thing."

"I bet he is, he actually saw him die." she shuddered.

"Yeah, he did."

"He was such a nice guy but I'm not saying that someone mean should've died instead."

"I know what you mean, Laney."

She nodded as a stray tear fell down her face. I reached over and wiped it away. She leaned her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that until we reached Kings Cross. She stood up and I got up and wrapped my arm around her casually. We met up with Harry, Hermione and Ron. We walked off the train and met up with our respective parent/s. The day continued.

Delaney's POV

My dad and me walked to Grimmauld Place also known as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Hello Bobby and Delaney." Molly Weasley greeted us smiling.

I always liked her and her husband their youngest son was another story though.

"Hello Molly." my dad greeted.

"Come on in, we were just about to eat."

We walked in. We were greeted by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Frank, Alice, Lily and some new new people Bill Weasley the oldest Weasley brother and the real Alastor Moody.

"It's time for breakfast!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

Ron was obviously the first one down. He went straight for the food. Not even acknowledging our presence. I don't find that surprising.

"Ronald Weasley, don't be so rude." Molly scolded.

"Oh, hello." he said through a mouthful of food.

I rolled my eyes discreetly.

"Hey Delaney." Hermione greeted us giving me a hug.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Hey Harry."

"It's nice to see you again, Delaney." Ginny greeted.

"You too."

"Hey Laney." Neville said giving me a hug.

"Hey Nev." I said trying not to melt in his arms but failing.

"Alright, you can let her go now, Neville." Harry teased.

Hermione kicked him playfully under the table. Neville let go of me and we both sat down and started to eat. Molly was such a good cook.

"We got our Hogwarts letters!" Hermione said.

"I got mine a few days ago and I brought it with me." I said taking out my letter.

"Okay, let's sit down and we'll open them."

We sat down. I sat down next to Neville with Hermione on my other side. Harry was on her other side and then Ron.

"Let's open them!" Hermione almost squealed.

"You go first." I said.

"No, you go."

"Will one of you just open the bloody letter!" Ron exclaimed annoyed.

Hermione and I glared at Ron.

"I'll go first." I said.

"Okay."

I opened the letter I wasn't expecting anything so it was just a normal letter.

"I got prefect!" Hermione said.

"Like we didn't see that coming our third year." Harry said.

"I bet you got prefect too." Hermione said.

Harry opened his letter and a badge fell out.

"I got prefect!" Harry said.

"Of course you did!" Ron said angrily.  
I hated how jealous Ron was of Harry. He had a lot to be thankful for a huge family and both parents. Sure, Harry only had one parent but at least he was thankful for that. The day continued. It was now a few hours before Neville's birthday. I had accidentally, okay purposely fallen asleep in his arms. Just to see if he would let me and he did. I woke up a few minutes after midnight. I started to poke him in the side.

"Huh, what?" he asked sleepily.

"Happy Birthday, Neville." I smiled.

"Thank you, can we get back to sleep now?"

"Yes, we can."

We fell back asleep. In the morning I woke up again in Neville's arms. I'll let the birthday boy sleep. I debated if I should kiss his cheek or not and I decided to go for it. I slipped out of his arms and walked down the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

"Morning sweetie." Alice said greeting me with a smile.

"Morning Mrs. Longbottom."

"You know you can call me Alice."

"I know it's just a habit."

She nodded. Neville walked down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Morning mum." he said kissing her cheek.

I love how close he is with his mum.

"Morning honey, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Morning Nev, happy birthday."

"Thanks again." he smiled.

"Again?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she woke me up a few minutes after midnight and wished me a happy birthday." he said smiling at me his light blue eyes twinkling in the process.

My heart skipped a beat. Alice smiled. The day continued. Neville and I were lying down on the grass just enjoying each others company. His arm was around me. The next thing I knew Neville was leaning into gasp. Kiss me. At the last minute, he pulled away.

"What's wrong, Nev?"

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"I'm absolutely positively mad for you, Delaney I can't sit back and watch you be with another guy."

I just smiled.

"What are you smiling at the fact that I just made a fool of myself?"

"Nev." I tried.

He got up and started to walk away. I chased after him and took his hand softly to get his attention. I saw a smile spread across his adorable face.

"For one thing Nev, do you think I'm the type to break your heart on your birthday?"

"No, you're not."

"Another thing is, I'm mad about you too, Neville." I smiled.

"What about Zach?"

"Zach who?"

"He's your boyfriend."

"More like ex boyfriend."

"Since when?"

"About a month ago." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I guess it never came up." I shrugged again.

He just shrugged and said "I could've done this sooner."

"What?"

He didn't reply he just cupped my face in his free hand softly and pressed his lips to mine.

"Wow." I smiled pulling away.

"I know."

"It's time to eat!" Alice yelled.

Neville took my hand and we walked in. The first one to notice our relationship upgrade was overly observant Hermione.

"You two are together?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just got together a few minutes ago."

"I would it's about bloody time!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" Lily scolded.

"So, who won the bet?" Sirius asked.

"You guys had a bet on my son!"

"And my daughter."

"I tried to stop him." Remus said.

"We'll discuss this later."

We started to eat. We had some cake and then Neville opened his presents.

"So, what was your best present?"

"You of course." he grinned at me.

I blushed.

"Oh, get a room you two." Ron groaned.

"Deal with it Ronald." Hermione said.

"I'd never thought Neville would be the only one in our dorm that has a girlfriend." Ron said.

"Actually, my friend Taylor is dating Seamus."

"A lot of male Gryffindors are paired up with girls from the house of the duffers, I don't see it." Ron said moving to put his arm around Hermione but she moved out of his grip.

"If that say that one more time, I'll hex you." I threatened.

"So, Delaney don't you have a cousin who starts Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I do."

"What house does he want to be in?"

"Slytherin." I said not caring what Ron had to say. I knew Harry wouldn't say anything since he had met my cousin a few times.

"That's nice."

"Who would want to be a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Shove off, Ron I'm sure he's nice." Ginny said.

I smiled thankfully at Ginny. Ron grumbled. The day continued. We celebrated my birthday a few weeks later.


	16. Chapter 16

We went to Diagon Alley after my birthday. We met up with my aunt and my two cousins. We bought all our supplies. The day continued. It was now September first.

"Will you watch over Austin, Delaney?" my aunt asked.

"Sure, even if he's not in my house."

We walked on the train. Harry and Hermione had a prefects meeting so it was just Neville, Ron, Ginny and me for now.

"Austin, you remember Neville."

"Hi."

"That's Ron and his sister Ginny."

"Nice to meet you, Austin."

He just nodded and sat down. I sat down next to Neville who in turn put his arm around me.

"Why do you want to be in Slytherin?" Ron asked my cousin.

"It just seems cool."

"Death eater in training."

"He's not a death eater in training, Ronald." I exclaimed glaring at him crossing my arms.

We continued to the station. My cousin separated from us and we went to the castle. The sorting started my cousin was now being sorted.

"Slytherin!" the hat screamed he was a hat stall between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

He ran over to the Slytherin table. The sorting ended. Even though I knew he could take care of himself I wish there was someone I could trust in Slytherin to watch out for him but Alas, I didn't. If he was sorted into Ravenclaw I would at least have Luna. We had a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher like every year. Her name was Professor Umbridge. I don't think I'm going to like her. Her voice was so annoying.

"Delaney?" Seamus asked.

"What's up Seamus?"

"Do you think you could watch over my cousin Damian, he's in in your house."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He walked away. The day continued. We had our first Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson.

"Hello students."

I couldn't help but cringe. She handed out the books we were going to use.  
"We aren't going to use spells." Harry asked.

"This is all you need."

"So, what are we supposed to do throw the book at Voldemort when he attacks us." Hermione said.

"Detention Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, anyone else want to join them."  
The class continued. The day continued. It was the weekend I was out by the lake with Neville he was tending the plants and I was switching between reading a book for leisure and working on my Charms essay. Actually I was reading more than writing. Charms may be my favorite subject but I hated writing essays. Neville sat down next to me.

"So, how's your book?"

"Good."

He nodded. I put down the book and flipped over on my stomach facing Neville.

"Something on your mind love?" Neville asked.

"You want to know the real reason that I was upset on the train back home at the end of term last year."

"You weren't sad about Cedric?"

"I was but that wasn't all."

"What else was bothering you?"

"I saw that girl throwing herself at you."

"You saw that?"

I nodded.

"I wasn't enjoying it at all."

I nodded and said "That's good to know."

He reached over and brushed a stray hair out of my face and leaned into kiss me. When are lips were millimeters apart something pounced on me.  
"Star!" I exclaimed pulling away to see my cat.

She just meowed. I leaned over and picked her up. I petted her and she meowed contently. Neville reached over and petted her too.

"It's getting close to dinner we should go in."

"Yeah, we should."

I put my books in my bag, got up and Neville took my hand. Star followed us into the castle. Neville and I walked to the Great Hall. I sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table. I noticed Harry staring longingly at Cho.

"Hey guys." Hermione greeted.

"Hey Hermione."

"Oh, hey guys." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, staring at Cho?" I teased.

He blushed.

"You stared at Neville when he wasn't looking too." Hermione said.

I blushed and Neville smiled at me. The day continued. We were thinking about creating a secret defense club since Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything. I was getting tired of not learning anything. I was walking with Neville when I saw my cousin sitting on a bench with Fred and George. He looked sad or hurt. I walked over with Neville following me.

"Hey Delaney." George said.

"Hey George."

My cousin looked up at me.

"Did you guys do something to him?" I asked.

"No, we were just comforting him to be honest."

"You two are comforting a Slytherin." I said surprised they're related to Ron and they're supposed to dislike Slytherins.

"So, we we're supposed to leave him hurt."

"No, I guess not, I just got protective he's my cousin."

"Ahh, that explains it."

"Thanks for comforting him."

"No problem."

I walked away.

"Thanks." my cousin said.

"What happen?"

"I had detention with Umbridge and she made me use a blood quill."

I kept my anger at bay and asked "You want me to walk you to the common room?"

"I'll handle it, thanks though."

I nodded and he walked away.

"Wait till I get my hands on her, if it wasn't against the rules to attack a teacher I would so cast a bat bogey hex on her." I growled angrily.

Neville just shrugged.

"I wonder when we're starting the organization."

"We just need a place to study."

I nodded and he walked me back to the Hufflepuff common room to see Seamus and Taylor snogging each others faces off.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Delaney." Taylor said pulling away from Seamus blushing.

"It looks like you're having fun." I laughed.

"Until you interrupted it ." Seamus said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't start with me Seamus." I snapped. I was already pissed off at Umbridge more than usual I didn't need someone who didn't believe one of my best friends pushing my buttons.

"Delaney, what's wrong?"

"I just found out my cousin got detention with Umbridge and she used a blood quill on him!"

"He probably deserved it!"

"No one deserves that especially a poor first year."

The next thing I knew Seamus grabbed my wrist. I winced in pain and it wasn't just because of how tight he was holding it.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, Seamus." Neville said stepping forward placing a hand on my wrist protectively.

Seamus turned my wrist over and gasped inaudibly and then asked "How long ago did this happen?"

"A few days ago." I said covering the scars up with my robes.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry I was a git." Seamus said.

"You can say that again." Neville said standing beside me still cradling my wrist protectively.

"I was a git." Seamus repeated.

"You're forgiven."

"Thanks."

The day continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Neville discovered the Room of Requirement a few days later. We decided to have the meetings there. The meetings started. We were working on disarming people. This was Harry's best spell. I was pretty good at it too. I was supposed to disarm Zach. I'm going to enjoy this.

"I'll go easy on you." he said in a patronizing voice.

"No need to go easy on me."

"Start."

"Expelliarmus!" I exclaimed.

He flew back into the wall. That felt good. I saw the girl who had thrown herself at Neville run over to Zach to check if he was okay. I guess they're dating. The day continued. We had a few more meetings. We tried to keep this a secret from our parents but being the type of mom she is Lily eventually found out about everything including what Umbridge did to Harry, Hermione and me. We were in Dumbledore's office again. Lily, Eliza and my dad were all yelling at him. Neville and his family were there for support.

"You have to sack her, Albus." Lily said.

"I won't replace her she's needed here."

"Why is she needed here so the ministry can spy on my son!"

"No, she's not here to spy."

"I beg to differ." Lily huffed.

"She hurt my little girl." Daniel and my dad chorused angrily.

Hermione and I blushed.

"And she used a blood quill on Harry too."

"She wouldn't do that." Dumbledore said.

"Show him your hand, Harry." Lily told Harry.

Harry showed Dumbledore his hand. Hermione and I followed suit.

"If I sack her, who take her place?"

"Remus!" Harry, Hermione, Neville and I exclaimed instantly.

"I would also suggest Remus." Lily said.

My dad and the Longbottoms nodded in agreement. We walked out of his office. The day continued. Mr. Weasley was attacked about a week before Christmas we all went to visit him. We spent Christmas together. It was now the beginning of the new term. Remus was teaching again. Dumbledore's Army turned into our class. One day after class Draco walked up to me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want you to know that I'm watching over your cousin."

I stared at him in shock.

"Don't be so shocked."

"I am, you usually torture first years."

He shrugged and said "I don't know I just have a soft spot for him."

"Draco Malfoy has a soft spot, I never thought I'd see the day."

Before he could respond Neville walked over.

"Is he bothering bothering you, love?" he asked standing in front of me protectively.

"No he's not bothering me, Nev." I said.

Draco walked away.

"So, what was he talking to you about?"

"Surprisingly he's been watching out for my cousin."

"You're kidding."

"I was shocked too."

The day continued. It was now late May, Harry had a dream that they were hurting Sirius. The four of us that included Ron, Luna and Ginny all went to go save him. Remus met us there.

"Give us the prophecy" a sneering voice said it sounded a lot like Malfoy but it was his father

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." Lucius sneered.

"You do anything to us and I'll break it.

"He knows how to play! Itty bitty baby Potter!" a woman with crazy black hair laughed.

I saw Neville tense up and tighten his grip on his wand.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said.

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?"

"Better" he said pointing his wand at her and continuing "now they're about to be avenged.

"Now let's everybody just calm down, shall we?" Lucius said slowly raising his wand.

"All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry said.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me, and I can show you everything."

"I waited 14 years." Harry said

"I know." Lucius said in mock sympathy.

"Guess I can wait a little longer. Now!" Harry said.

"Stupefy!" Ron, Neville and Ginny yelled.

"Stupefy!" Hermione and I yelled.

We fought the death eaters.

"Stupefy!" Neville yelled.

"Well done, Neville!" I said pulling him by the arm.

We fought the death eaters all the way to the Dempartment of Mysteries. Bellatrix was holding Neville back and one of the other death eaters was holding me back.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance, against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die." Lucius sneered.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville yelled.

"Sst!" Bellatrix sushed Neville poking him with her wand.

"Get away from my godson!" Sirius said appearing out of nowhere and punching Lucius.

The rest of us watched from our hiding spot.

"I want you to take the others and get out of here." Sirius said.

"What? No, I'm staying with you!" Harry said stubbornly.

"You've done beautifully. Now let me take it from here." Sirius said.

Harry cast a spell towards one of the death eaters.

"Nice one James!" Sirius complimented Harry calling him by his middle name /father's name.

"Avada Kedvara!" Bellatrix yelled.

I saw a green light fly towards Sirius but I looked away right before it hit Sirius. I saw Harry chase after her but that's the last thing I saw because the rest of the Aurors brought us back to safety. The Ministry finally believed that Voldemort was back. It's about bloody time. We were all very heartbroken about Sirius since we had grown up with him. During the summer, Neville and I celebrated our one year anniversary. It was now the start of our sixth year. I had another cousin starting this year.


	18. Chapter 18

What house do you want to be in?" Ginny asked her.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Talk about total opposites your brother was sorted into Slytherin." Ron said.  
Just then Seamus's cousin Brody showed up.

"Professor Slughorn told me to give these to you." Brody said handing the papers to Ginny, me and Neville.

"What does he want with me?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad, Nev."

"I hope so."

We left the compartment. I saw Hermione and Harry. A few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and one or two Slytherins. It turns out this is called the Slug Club. I think my dad was a member when she was in school. I held Neville's hand as he told his life story. I told my life story. After that we went back to the carriage and talked until we got to Hogwarts. I went to my table and sat down. We had a new Potions teacher Professor Slughorn and Snape was taking over for the Dark Arts Professor. My cousin was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore gave a little speech and we started to eat.

"He'll be here, soon." Neville told Hermione and Ginny.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked already stuffing his face.

"Harry's missing don't you care one bit?"

Before he could respond the door opened and Harry walked in.

"He's covered in blood again."

"Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it looks like it's his own this time." Neville said.

Harry sat down between Hermione and Ginny. After dinner we went up to our dormitories. The next morning we got to choose our classes based on our O.W.L.S. I decided to take Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, D.A.D.A. I had a choice of the other classes but I deferred them.

"So, what's your first class?" I asked Neville.

"Herbology, you?" he smiled.

"I have a free period actually."

He kissed my cheek and we parted ways. After a while Hermione and I had Potions, it was just the two of us until Harry and Ron ran in. Professor Slughorn had three cauldrons of potions.

"Can someone tell me what this is?" he asked pointing to the nearest cauldron.  
Hermione's hand flew up no surprise there.

"Miss Granger?"

"That's Amortentia, the strongest love potion."

"What does it smell like?"

"It's known to smell different to everyone based on what attracts them."  
Professor Slughorn instructed us to make the Drought of the Living Death. By the end, Hermione's hair and my hair were both super curly. Of course Hermione's hair didn't have far to go. Harry somehow brewed the potion correctly and received the Felix Felicius as a reward.

"Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks."

Neville joined us and we talked about Potions. The day continued.

Hermione's POV

It was now a couple weeks later. The Quidditch tryouts were held. Ron tried out for keeper against Cormac McLaggen. I confunded Cormac so Ron would get the spot because I knew he really wanted it. Ron was now dating Lavender. This didn't hurt as much as it hurt to see Harry and Cho last year but it solidified that I will probably end up alone. I sat there crying after I saw Ron kiss Lavender after the first Quidditch game.

"Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, hey Harry."

"You're crying over Ron aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"For what the fiftieth time in six years."

"Probably more than that but yes."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Who does?"

"Hermione you're the brightest witch of our age, you're beautiful, sweet, funny, a total catch."

"You think so?"

"I know."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Is there something else you wanted to say?"

He fiddled with his glasses and said "No."

"Harry James Potter, I know you're lying."

"Hermione Jane Granger, I've been in love with you since third year."

I didn't reply I leaned in and kissed him.

"I thought you liked Ron."

"That was a fleeting crush, you're the one I want."

He smiled and kissed me again. After the kiss we walked back to the common room. Neville was the only one awake.

* * *

Yay for Harmony!


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh, hey you two."

"Hey Nev."

"I was just waiting up to see if you were okay Hermione, but I guess Harry fixed that." he said his eyes looking towards our interlocked hands.

"Thanks, Neville." I said thankfully.

"No problem, Hermione."

He left and walked up towards the boy's dormitory.

"That was nice of Neville to stay up to see if you were okay."

"I did roughly the same thing when he found out that Lannie was dating Zach back in fourth year."

The day continued. Only Neville and Lannie knew that we were together. And we could trust them both not to tell anyone. In a small school like this news gets out really fast though.

"How dare you!" Ron yelled.

"How dare I what?" Harry asked.

"Steal Hermione away from me."

"When did I become a prize, Ronald!"

"I was supposed to marry you and Ginny was supposed to marry Harry."

"You know Ginny is somewhat of a sister to me."

"And you're like a brother to me Harry." Ginny said.

"You're okay with this?"

"Sure, I grew up on stories about the boy who lived and dreamed I would marry him someday but you can't have everything." She shrugged.

"Why don't you go back to snogging Lavender and leave us alone." Delaney said.

"You stay out of this, Romero!"

"I will not stay out of this, Weasley."

"You better watch out, Ron!" Seamus yelled. A small crowd had gathered that included Seamus and Dean.

"How about I make you stay out of it." Ron snarled at Delaney. She didn't even flinch.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, Ron!" Neville said standing in front of Delaney protectively.

"What are you going to do about it throw a plant at me, I'm so scared."

"Come on Ron, leave them alone." Ginny pleaded.

"I will not leave them alone, you get everything the fame, glory and my girl."

"I am not your girl, Ronald!"

"You think I asked for the fame, I'm famous because my dad is dead but I'm grateful to have my mum, you have a loving family despite what you might think they love you and you're jealous of me. I'm the one that should be jealous but I'm not."

"We are not best friends anymore!"

"We were never best friends, that spot was always taken by Neville." Harry said smiling at Neville.

"I'm out of here!"

Ginny shot us an apologetic look and followed her brother. The crowd dispersed.

"So, Seamus knows the wrath of your temper?" Harry asked Delaney.

"Yes." Delaney answered.

"What's the story with that?" I asked.

"Well, last year I had just found out that the toad had used the blood quill on my cousin."

"She caught me and Taylor snogging outside the Hufflepuff common room and I got annoyed with her."

"I was already pissed off at Umbridge and I didn't someone who didn't believe you pushing my buttons."

"I regrettably said that he probably deserved it and she yelled at me and said no one deserves it especially a first year. Then again regrettably I grabbed her wrist Neville also grabbed her wrist. I turned her wrist over and I found those scars."

We nodded.

"I always expected you two fancied each other." Seamus told me and Harry.

We nodded again. The day continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Delaney's POV

It was now the middle of December just before exams. I just got a letter form my mum.

"So, anything new with your mum?" Hermione asked.

Everyone knew my dad better but they've met my mum a few times.

"She got remarried." I said showing them a picture.

"That's nice." Hermione said.

The day continued. It was now time for the Slug Club Christmas party. I was going with Neville since he didn't make in the Slug Club but I did. Harry and Hermione went together. Luna went with a Ravenclaw named Joseph. After the party we got to home with our families for Christmas.

"I always knew each of you girls would would end up with one our sons." Lilly said smiling at us.

"I'm the one who suggested that it would be cute if you ended up together." Alice said.

"And I said they're only five and six respectively."

"I guess Longbottom men have a thing for Hufflepuffs." Frank smiled at Alice who blushed.

"And Potter men have a thing for smart muggle borns." Lily said fondly.

Remus and Tonks joined us for Christmas Eve dinner. Tonks seemed to have a crush on Remus.

"I think Tonks has a crush on Remus." I said My head in Neville's lap.

"You think so?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious."

"I never really noticed."

"You're oblivious but it's adorable." I smiled sweetly up at him.

"I'm not oblivious to the way I feel abut you." he smiled.

I smiled back at him.

"I lo- -." he started but Alice walked in.

"I know you two are too old for me to tell you to go to bed but it's getting pretty late."

"I didn't realize how late it was." I said standing up.

"Goodnight, love." Neville said quickly kissing my cheek.

"Night, Nev."

The next day was Christmas. We all got what we wanted. It was now a few  
weeks into the new term. I was walking with Susan and Ernie when I saw Ginny snogging the last person I thought I would see her snogging Draco Malfoy. Sure, he was on my good side but I knew their families hated each other. They were sort of like Romeo and Juliet minus the dying. Let's hope so.

"Oh, hey Delaney."

"Hey Ginny."

"We'll see you in the common room, Delaney." Susan said.

"Okay."

They walked away.

"So, how long this been going on?"

"Remember when Ron found out that Harry and Hermione were dating?"

"Yeah."

"Just after that."

"Okay, I'm going to guess none of your family knows?"

"No, they don't."

"I thought so."

"Will you keep it a secret?"

"You can trust me."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We parted ways. The day were in Hogsmeade when Katie Bell got cursed by a jade necklace.

"Why is when something happens it's always you four?" McGonagall asked.

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same thing for the past six years, Professor." I laughed.

She cracked a small smile at the comment. The day continued. It was now about a week later. I was having some family time with my cousins when Ginny came rushing over to me Draco trailing behind her.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Delaney, I know you said you wouldn't tell anyone about us but there are rumors about us."

"The secret was safe with me."

"I may have mentioned it to your cousin there." Draco said.

"Austin, you didn't tell anyone about Draco and Ginny, did you?"

"No."

"I thought so, we're a pretty trustworthy family."

Before Draco or Ginny could respond we saw Ron coming towards us.

"Tell me these rumors aren't true, Ginny."

"They are, Ron."

"You will not continue this relationship with my sister!" He bellowed at Draco

"I will."

"I know that your families hate each other but it should just matter that Ginny is happy." I said.

"You knew about this before her own brother." he said angrily.

"She found us snogging a few weeks ago."

"I promised not tell anyone."

"Neville, isn't here to protect you."

"I don't need Neville's or anyone's protection, you're going to find out what a Puffs temper is like."

"The house of the duffers."

I took out my wand to cast a bat bogey hex on him but he was too quick for once and he stunned me.


	21. Chapter 21

Neville's POV

I was in the greenhouse helping Professor Sprout when I saw Delaney's cousins run in.

"Neville!" Austin yelled.

I wiped off my hands and walked over to them and asked "What's up?"

"Delaney's hurt and she's being taken up to the hospital wing."

With a nod from Professor Sprout I ran out of the greenhouse and Delaney's cousins followed me.

"What happen to Delaney?"

"Mr. Longbottom, I don't like people bursting into my hospital wing."

"Oh, sorry but I was told my girlfriend Delaney was hurt."

She pointed over to the bed in the corner. I saw Draco and Ginny by her bedside. I can understand why Ginny is here. They were quite friendly despite the almost one year age difference. Draco on the other hand I didn't understand why he was there. I walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Neville." Ginny said.

"What happened?" I asked unintentionally eyeing Draco.

"I know what you're thinking Neville, Draco had nothing do with this at least not directly." Ginny said.

"Okay, so tell me what happen."

"Well, Delaney was just out by the lake with her cousins when me and Draco found her and asked her if she had told anyone about us since there are rumors about us."

"You two are dating?"

"Yes, we are."

I tried to wrap my head around Ginny and Draco dating as Ginny continued the story "She said she hadn't told anyone and neither had her cousin. Then Ron showed up and asked if the rumors were true I said they are. Ron yelled at Draco and Delaney told him "She knows that our families hate each other but it should just matter that I'm happy."

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"More than happy."

"That's good, continue the story." I said I think I know where this might be going.

"He got mad at her because she knew about this before him."

"How exactly did she know before your brother?"

"She found us snogging a few weeks ago."

I nodded and said "Continue."

"Ron then said "That you weren't there to protect her."

"I know she doesn't need my protection I just like protecting her." I smiled.

Ginny nodded and continued "She said the same thing and then Ron made the mistake of calling Hufflepuff the house of the duffers. She took out her wand to cast a spell on him but for once he was quicker and he stunned her."

"Ginny, would you care if I hurt your brother?"

"Be my guest."

I walked over to Delaney's beside and leaned down and kissed her cheek. I left the hospital wing to find Ron in the process I found my other two best friends practically snogging each other's faces off.

"That's one of the last things I would like to see right now." I laughed.

"Oh, hey Neville." Harry said pulling away from Hermione.

"Hey Neville." Hermione also greeted.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ron?"

"I think he was taken into McGonagall's office why?" Hermione asked.

"He's the reason that Delaney is in the hospital wing."

"What did that git do?" Harry asked.

I recounted the whole story to Harry and Hermione. They were both angry but not as angry as I was.

"You can go see Delaney if you want."

"Okay." They said walking towards the hospital wing.

I went off to find Ron contemplating what I should say to him as I went. He's lucky that I won't actually hurt him even though I know I wanted to. I found Lavender waiting for him outside McGonagall's office.

"I'm sorry that Ron did that to Delaney." Lavender said sincerely.

"Thanks for that, Lavender it means a lot."

"No problem."

"Your girlfriend needs to learn to keep her nose out of other people's business." Ron said the minute he walked out.

"Delaney was just trying to help." I said that was one of my favorite things about my Laney.

"She should stop trying to help."

"You know your sister gave me permission to hurt you but I won't."

"You'll probably just throw a plant at me or something."

"I'm the one who stopped the troll in first year."

"That was a lucky shot and she's a know it all!"

I just walked away I knew if I stayed I would end up punching him or something. I walked back to the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione and I stayed surprisingly so did Ginny and Draco. The day continued. I sat by her bedside holding her hand like usual on the third day when she stirred.

"Huh, what happen?" she asked slowly opening up her eyes and squinting up at us.


	22. Chapter 22

"You were stunned, love." I answered.

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Who stunned me?"

"Ron."

"What's the last thing you remember, Ms. Romero?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"The last thing I remember is arguing with Ron about Draco and Ginny."

"Well, the memory is intact."

"I was so worried about you!" I exclaimed.

"We all were but especially Neville I don't think he ever came up to the dormitory the last two nights." Harry said.

"I didn't." I confirmed.

"So, I was out for two days?" she asked.

"Yes, you were." I answered having a feeling where this is going.

"I missed class didn't I?" she groaned.

I chuckled and said "Yes, you did."

"Don't worry though, I copied all the notes." Hermione answered.

"Thanks, Mione."

"No problem." Hermione smiled.

"You can leave, Ms. Romero."

She got up and I walked her to her common room.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Laney."

She smiled and said "I feel the same."

"I love you, Delaney."

"I love you too, Neville" she smiled.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. We broke apart and she walked into her common room. The day continued.

Delaney's POV

It was now about a week later when Ginny and Ron came up to me.

"Hey guys."

"Ron wants to apologize." Ginny said.

"You want me to apologize, I don't want to apologize." he said stubbornly.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you apologize right now!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I will not."

"You want me to write mum?" Ginny threatened.

"Don't write mum."

"I think if you have to force him to apologize, Ginny, then I don't want an apology it has to be genuine." I said honestly.

"Okay."

They walked away. The day continued. For Valentine's day Neville and I went on a quadruple date with Harry and Hermione, Seamus and Taylor and surprisingly Draco and Ginny. The day continued. It was now early March, Neville had been poisoned by some mead that he drank to cure a love potion that was meant for Harry that was disguised in some chocolates. He probably forgot that he finished the chocolates I had given him. I sat by his bedside holding his hand as did Alice. I was the one in the hospital wing in a month ago.

"Delaney." he whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, Nev you're awake."

"What happened?"

"You were poisoned by some mead that you drank to cure a love potion."

"What love potion?" he questioned.

"It was it hidden in some chocolates that were meant for Harry."

"That explains why they tasted different."

I nodded.

"I must've forgotten that I had already finished the chocolates you gave me."

"Yeah, I've always thought your forgetfulness was endearing except when it gets you hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said giving me a weak smile.

"All I want to know is who would give a love potion to my boyfriend." Hermione said.

"I don't know, Mione."

"Didn't you say Romilda Vane had her eye on Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"It could be her."

The day continued. It turned out it was Romilda. She was expelled from school. Ron eventually apologized to me on his own and I accepted the apology. Dumbledore took Harry to somewhere off campus to get one of the Horocruxes. Dumbledore was killed by Snape when they returned. Dumbledore trusted Snape how could he? At the funeral, I sobbed on Neville's shoulder. I wasn't as close with Dumbledore as Harry was but it was still so upsetting. The day continued. It was now time for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I was invited since I was a family friend. Ginny had talked Molly into inviting Lily, Harry and Hermione since she was still a little upset that her plan go well but she better get used to it. As should Ron. The other Weasleys were perfectly fine with Harry and Hermione dating. It also turns out that Draco had been disowned from his family since he didn't want to become a death eater. It took Ginny lots of pleading to get her family to agree to invite Draco to the wedding. Draco made her more than happy that's all that should matter. I noticed Hermione staring at Harry while Bill and Fleur said their vows. It was now the reception I was sitting down by the dance floor.

"Wotcher, Delaney!" Tonks exclaimed walking towards me.

"Hi Tonks." I smiled at her.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"The only person I want to dance with isn't here." I sighed sadly.

"Neville right?"

I nodded. She nodded understandingly and walked away.

"Would you like to dance?" a familiar Bulgarian accent asked.

I looked up to see Viktor Krum.

"So, vhat do you say?"

Before I could respond a hand wrapped around my waist protectively. I looked up to see my boyfriend just over two years.

"Hey love." he smiled.

"Hey Nev, you guys are a little late."

"Blame our forgetfulness."

I giggled.

"I won't forget how you look in that dress anytime soon." he said looking me up and down

"You don't look half bad yourself."

A song started.

"May I have the honor of this dance, mi lady."

"I thought you'd never ask." I said.

He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

"I finally get to see your dance moves that I never got to see at the Yule Ball."

"Because I was being a jealous prat."

"I wouldn't go that far and call you a prat."

"I was jealous I should've just asked you to the ball and been done with it."

I silenced his ranting with a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

All couples were dancing. I danced with Harry for one dance. Just a few minutes later the wedding was ruined because the Ministry had fallen. Neville and I shared one kiss and went our separate ways. Everyone else started to apparate left and right. I flooed back home with my dad. The day continued. It was now the start of the school year. A lot of my friends were gone. Hannah had been taken out in the middle of last year. Justin and Taylor were muggle borns so they couldn't come back. Dean was on the run. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny went to go look for horcruxes. So, in Hufflepuff it was just Susan, Ernie and me. Ernie and Susan had been a couple since fourth year. Ron, Neville and Seamus were the only ones left in Gryffindor. And Seamus was missing his best friend and his girlfriend. Luna was my only Ravenclaw friend. My cousins were coming back too.

"I'm sure going to miss Taylor and Dean." Seamus sighed sadly.

"We'll be here for you, Seamus." I said.

"Thanks, Delaney."

"No problem."

"You got yourself a great girl here, Neville."

I blushed as Neville wrapped his arm around me and said "Don't I know it, I have no idea what I'd do without her." he said kissing my cheek.

"Nev, I think we should tone the PDA so Seamus doesn't feel left out." I said.

"No, it's okay Delaney you guys don't have to."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Just then some death eaters pried open the door. Neville stood up in front of me instinctively and took out his wand.

"He's not here losers!" he said fiercely.

The death eaters left. We continued to Hogwarts. Snape was now the Headmaster. We had two new teachers named the Carrows. They creeped me out more than Snape and Barty Crouch disguised as Moody combined. School started. I hated that we would have to torture first years if they didn't do something right. They were just innocent first years.

"I'm not going to torture a poor first year again." I defied the teacher.

"Cruc-" she started but her wand flew towards Neville.

"I'm not going to let you torture the second most important girl in my life besides my mum."

"You guys get detention."

Neville and I walked away. We decided to restart the DA with Luna's help. What was left of the original members joined us too. The months continued. It was now the holidays and I was hanging out with Luna when we were both kidnapped by Snatchers.

Neville's POV

I was in my room tending to my pet plant and thinking about Delaney. Okay, mostly thinking about Delaney. I cut myself with my pruning shears. I cast a healing spell on it. I was getting a little hungry so I went downstairs. I saw Delaney's dad talking with my parents.

"Oh, Neville." my mum said rushing over to me and gathering me up into a hug.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I would've sent a patronus but this is something I should tell you in person."

"What's going on?" I repeated looking at Delaney's dad.

"Delaney was kidnapped earlier today." he said sadly. I knew how close they were just as close as I was with my mum.

"Who kidnapped her?" I asked my heart shattering.

"The Snatchers, they kidnapped Luna Lovegood too."

"Why would they kidnap, Laney she hasn't done anything."

"I am pretty high up in the ministry but they could've just done it on a whim so they wouldn't have any witnesses."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Unfortunately not but we are going to do everything in our power to find her."

"We'll help!" my mum said jumping up.

"I'm sure Lily will help too even though she has Harry to worry about."  
"As will Remus."

I walked back upstairs completely forgetting that I was hungry.


	24. Chapter 24

I curled up on my bed and started to cry. I know this isn't manly but sue me my one true love was kidnapped and I don't know where she is. It was a few days later.

"How are you feeling, Neville?" my mum asked.

"My heart is broken."

"Don't worry we'll find her."

"I just love her so much."

"That's painfully obvious sweetie."

I shrugged. It was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Where's Delaney?" Seamus asked.

"She was kidnapped during the holidays."

"Why was she kidnapped?"

"No idea."

"So, we're both without our girlfriends."

"Well, at least you know where your girlfriend is."

"Oops, sorry."

I continued to head the D.A with Seamus's and Delaney's cousins' help. They were the only ones that knew how it felt to miss Delaney. Even though I missed her more. During the time she was missing I decided I would ask her to marry me when this is over. I know we're young. It was now late April. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny were coming back. I went to go get them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Neville, we have someone who you'd like to see."

"Neville!" exclaimed the female voice that I hadn't heard in four months.

"Laney!" I said gathering her up into my arms.

We broke apart as much as I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go this wasn't the time or place.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was being kept prisoner at Malfoy Manor along with Dean, Luna and Mr. Olivander."

"Yes, that was my former house." Draco said.

"The rest of them were taken to Shell Cottage and should be arriving in the room of requirement soon. We just decided that Delaney should come along with us."

We went through the portrait hole and ended up in the Room of Requirement. The war began.

Delaney's POV

I fought many death eaters. Neville and I started to duel a snatcher that had kidnapped me.

"Marry me when this is over!" Neville yelled.

"Of course."

"Isn't that sweet." he sneered.

"I can handle this, Neville you go help Harry and Hermione."

"Okay."

I dueled this snatcher and won. Harry went into the forest. He came back in Hagrid's arms. Hermione started to rush towards her dead boyfriend but Ginny held her back.

"Silly, girl Harry Potter is dead."

"I'd like to say something." Neville, my newly minted fiancé said.

"Well, Neville I think we'll all be fascinated by what you have to say."

"Stand down, -" Seamus started but Taylor who had come back to fight stepped on his foot to get him to shut up.

"People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us…in here." he said with his hand on his heart and continued. "So, is everyone else. They didn't die in vain but you will cause you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us it's not over!" Neville yelled pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and brandishing it towards Voldemort. I always knew Neville had it in him. Harry suddenly dropped out of Hagrid's arms and aimed a spell at Nagini.

"No! No, come back! Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight!" Bellatrix said confused as the deth eaters started to apparate away form Hogwarts.

"I'll lure him to the castle and we need to kill the snake." Harry said.

The war continued. I was helping Ginny, Neville and Hermione duel Bellatrix. She sent a hex towards Ginny.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" she exclaimed jumping in front of us and sending out a killing spell.

Bellatrix faded away. The war continued. Neville ran over to me.

"I killed Nagini."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

"I always knew you would."

"You always believed in me."

We shared a kiss and went to go find everyone else.


	25. Chapter 25

"Can you believe it's all over?" Harry asked his arm around Hermione.

"I know."

Neville's parents, my dad and Lily walked over. I greeted my dad with a hug since this is the first time I had seen him in months.

"We have something to announce." Neville said taking my hand.

"What?"

"I asked Delaney to marry me."

"And I said yes." I smiled.

"Well, it's not like we didn't see this coming."

"Did you ask my dad for permission?"

"Yes, I did."

"We won't get married until we get our careers going."

"Congratulations."

The day continued. Not be out done, Harry proposed to Hermione about a week later. Neville and I started auror training as did Ron, Draco and Harry. Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts for their 7th year when the rest of us were in our second year of training. Neville and I, Harry and Hermione all moved into together. The four of us have been engaged for two years. We decided to have a double wedding. Seamus and Taylor who were already married were Neville and I's maid of honor and best man. Ron and Luna who were finally dating were Harry and Hermione's best man and maid of honor. It was a beautiful wedding. Draco and Ginny got married soon after us as did Ron and Luna.

Years later

I stepped on the platform with my kids and in laws. My kids were going to Hogwarts. Neville was a professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. I always knew he would be. I was still an auror even though I took some time to have the kids but I didn't give up my job. Harry has been head auror for over ten years now. Harry and Hermione had three kids James Sirius who was 13 and a Gryffindor. Another son named Alexander Nicholas who is a first year and Lily Luna who is only nine. Ron and Luna have two children named Gregory Arthur who is 13 and a third year and a Gryffindor and Lelia Selene who is a second year. Neville and I have four kids. Twins Tucker Cedric and Rosalie Grace who are third years a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively. Robert Frank who is a first year and Artemis Gail who is seven. Draco and Ginny have a son named Scorpius and a daughter named Jessica Narcissa. Scorpius is barely starting school. Jessica has one more year. Tonks and Remus have a daughter named Anastasia Marie who is a sixth year Gryffindor. I was her godmother. Tonks had died about two years ago.

"We just caught Teddy snogging Victoire And I asked Teddy what he was doing !" James announced as he ran towards his parents.

Victoire as in Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter. They've been dating since his seventh year and her fifth. I always had a soft spot for Teddy.

"You are so like your father, James." I laughed.

"That didn't stop you." Harry laughed.

"Hey James!" Tucker greeted his best friend.

"I'm surprised your son hasn't corrupted my son yet." I laughed.

"I don't think that will last very long." Hermione laughed joining us.

Harry's cousin Dudley and his wife Gabrielle joined us. Harry's Uncle Vernon had died from a heart attack in 2001. Since then, Lily has reconnected with Petunia. They are rather close now. Dudley met Gabrielle at a muggle coffee shop. I was shocked that she had fallen for Dudley but they were happy. Yes this is Gabrielle Delacour Fleur's little sister. They had their son Michael who was the same age as most of our lot.

"I have something I would like to give you son." Harry said.

"What dad?"

"Not the map." Hermione groaned.

"The Marauders map." James said excitedly.

Harry handed him the map.

"If Neville's hair wasn't going grey already, it's definitely start going grey now." I laughed.

"I bet you think it's sexy though." Hermione laughed.

"Yep."

"We'll it's almost 11."

I hugged Tuck and he went back to James's side. They are almost like James and Sirius. Even though, Tuck was more of the Remus in the group. Gregory was like Sirius a bit. There was no Peter type, lets thank Merlin for that.

"Bye, mum," Robbie said hugging me.

"Watch over Robbie, Tuck and Rose."

"We will, mum."

They boarded the train and it took off.

"I wish I was old enough to go to Hogwarts." Artemis sighed.

"Me too." Lily, Harry's youngest daughter said.

We parted ways. It was now a few weeks later.

"Mum, we have three letters!" Artemis said excitedly.

"You want to read them?"

She didn't reply she just made herself comfortable on my lap.

_Hey love,_

_Everything is in full swing here. Robbie was sorted into Gryffindor. Alex was sorted into Gryffindor. Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor. Robbie has already made a friend in Danica Finnigan. Taylor and Seamus's daughter who is also a Gryffindor first year. Michael was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was also made Head of Gryffindor._

_Love you,_

_Neville._

I opened the next letter this one was from the twins.

_Hi mum,_

_I miss you. I'm so proud of my little brother for being in Gryffindor. Cousin Al was sorted into Gryffindor. That's no surprise. Robbie has been hanging out with a girl lately. Dad tells me all the time that they remind him of you two. James says hi. Cousin Michael was sorted into Hufflepuff with me. I've been watching over him._

_Love you,  
Tuck and Rose_

The last letter was from Robbie

_Hi mum,_

_I'm so glad I was sorted into Gryffindor. Cousin Al is a Gryffindor. I've met this really nice girl her name is Danica Finnigin._

_Love you,_

_Robbie._

I smiled. I wrote them back. It was now the first Quidditch match of the year. Harry and Ron were avidly talking about the match. James was on the team. Luna and Hermione were quietly talking while Neville and I were lost in our own world. Gregory was the commentator like mother, like son.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Longbottom."

"I can never get tired of that even though its been 16 years." I sighed.

Before he could respond we reached the Quidditch pitch. The game started. All was definitely well.

_The End_


End file.
